edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Marie/@comment-25118629-20140705170559
To be perfectly honest, I don't believe Marie has any real feelings for Edd. She has occassionally fllirted with and and pined over other two Eds as late as season 4, with Rolf and even with Jimmy briefly in BPS, not to mention the implication of Eddy's brother getting 'mouth to mouth", so it is obvious that with at least 2 of the Kankers' (jury's still out on May), their chasing of the Eds is more of a powertrip for them than because of any genuine affection. The Kankers like the idea of having boyfriends, but couldn't care less about the people they victimize, including the Eds. They only get angry when someone else (the other kids, Big Bro, even each other) decides to mess with "their" playthings. In other words, only the Kankers are allowed to beat the Eds up. Edd may be booksmart, but he's also naive, frail and easily intimidated, which makes him the perfect victim for bullying, and I bet those are the traits that Marie actually looked at when deciding to make Edd her "boyfriend". She never comments on Edd's intelligence, just that he's cute when he's scared, squirming or shaking. Marie can and does get pretty physically violent with Edd. Oh, but Marie really "loves" Edd; she just has a hard time expressing her feelings appropriately. I'm sorry, what? Maybe in the beginning of the first season, where they were just out to ruin scams and take the Eds' money. They long passed the point of being playful or just a couple of jerk kids. Their attacks have gotten progressively worse with each appearance so much so that the Kankers quickly became teenagers engaging in the definition of bullying sexual harrassment on three unwilling victims (Maybe Danny should make a second movie about that). Let's pretend for one minute that the roles were reversed. Let's say a much stronger more aggressive Edd constantly says how much he loves and cares for Marie, calling her cute little names like 'muffin' and 'oven mitt'. He stalks her one morning in the woods, scares her half to death until she faints, carries her to his house, undresses her while she's unconcious, cooks her a lunch and then for being "ungrateful' ( aka not responding the way he'd like to his advances), he forces her to clean his house like a slave while he sits and watches ("Nagged to Ed"). Maybe he sets up a trap for her, undresses her again, performs a faux wedding where he and his buddies make Marie and her sisters (who are all stark naked at this point) pledge to "love, honor and obey, or we'll pound them" ("Honor Thy Ed"). Maybe one day Edd ambushes and tackles Marie in her own backyard, ties her up and proceeds to have his way by forcing his loving" kisses all over her, dispite her begging pleas and crying 'NO!' ("Twist of Ed"). Maybe at school, Edd yanks Marie into an impromptu dance and then purposely spins her into a wall much to his amusement. Then he forces his much heavier frame on her obviously weaker and more delicate one, forcing Marie to carry him around on her back until she collapses. Then he lures her into the boys' bathroom along with with some other guys, locks the door, drags her into a stall and does whatever he wants to her again ("Out With the Old, In With the Ed"). What if for an year, Edd constantly called Marie his girlfriend and then just stalked her wherever she went, laughed and mocked her obvious terror, trembling and crying from his clearly unwanted sexual advances, and inbetween kissing assaults proceeded to smack/throw her around a bit. Would people still think their relationship "cute"? Would people try to justify Edd's actions by saying he has hidden dephths and just needs the right kind love from a sensitive and understanding girl in order to help him change his ways? Somehow, I ''highly doubt it. If Edd did all that to Marie, it would (rightfully) be called out for being abuse, and people would be writing fanfics where Edd and his fellow rapists-in-training ended up arrested at the very least. All three Kankers are violent creeps, but somehow Marie gets more slack for her role and is the only Kanker who is constantly paired with the boy she tortures and harasses on a consistent basis. Seems to me people only like Marie because she's cute-looking compared to her somewhat ugly sisters. If everything about Marie remained the same except for the fact that Marie looked like Sarah (another unwelcome admireer who is just as violent and doesn't get nearly half the fanfic pairings with Edd that Marie gets), I suspect people would probably be a lot less forgiving of Marie's actions, less willing to psychoanalyze her searching for hidden depths and far less into shipping Marie and Edd together. Call me a hater if you will, but I like watching the Kankers for the same reason I like watching Eddy's brother: They are awesome villains. Painting any of them as anything less is a disservice to all the hard work the writers put into making them the abhorrent characters they truly are (I guess the evil cackling in front of a hellfire background was too subtle for some folks). I can love watching a funny slimeball like Gaston try hitting on Belle, but I sure as heck am not rooting for him to get with the girl he's obsessed with. That's just my two cents anyway.